


Avail

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Summary: I'm uploading my FFXIVWrite2020 works from my tumblr to here for posterity.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Avail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading my FFXIVWrite2020 works from my tumblr to here for posterity.

“You’d be perfect for the role of Azem, Khronos.” Hythlodaeus says. He sits beside them as their hands idly work on a concept.

“What gave you that idea?” Khronos asks.

“Your near constant infractions for expressing your individuality, for one.” Hades says, sitting on the side opposite of Hythlodaeus.

“Your compassion for others.”

“Your willingness to throw yourself into danger for others.”

The concept their working on begins to stutter and twitch from Khronos’ momentary lack of concentration to their task, and they clasp their hands together and quickly begin to dissipate the building aether.

Khronos leans over and rests their head on Hades shoulder. Hythlodaeus shifts and plops his head down in Khronos’ lap so that he can look up at the two of them.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s certainly a more…troublesome trait of yours.”

“Troublesome?” Khronos echoes curiously.

“Throw yourself in the way of danger often enough and one day you won’t come back.” Hades says, resting his hand atop Khronos’.


End file.
